They'll Never Last
by Hallows07
Summary: Professor Snape finds a familiar sight awaiting him in one of the many courtyards of Hogwarts. Oliver Wood, much like an old acquaintance of Severus', does not approve, as a young Slytherin lad attempts to pursue a fellow second year Gryffindor. (Before Harry Potter). Oliver Wood X OC. (No longer a one-shot).
1. Chapter 1

**They'll Never Last**

A few students dawdled in the corridors and Snape sneered at a particularly pudgy first year whose steps harried once passing by the shrouded professor. His hair reflected the harsh sunlight that dared to boil him in his cloak. The muscles of his facet twitched and his lips churned. "Get to class," Snape slowly hissed. Tongue sliding over his front teeth, he smirked down at the third year Ravenclaws that had dared to linger. He made his way through the corridor that opened out into one of the many courtyards of Hogwarts.

Usually the sunlight did not breach the canopy of the trees, but today bright elongated fingers reached down through the overhanging foliage and a 'would-be-hidden' pair of students caught his attention.

The snarl teasing his dry lips perished at the sight of the two together.

They were the only students left, ignorant of his presence.

A dark haired Slytherin sat atop the edge of one of the sandstone sills of the glassless corridor windows. He was smiling, leaning over the shoulder of an auburn-haired Gryffindor. She was also grinning, reading. The young lad pointed at part of the contents of the book and she laughed loudly at a remark he made, snorting a little. His laugh intensified upon hearing the splutter. Blushing profusely, she nudged him with her elbow. He mockingly grabbed her shoulders, shouting about falling and abuse. She brushed it off, turning her attention once more to the book. Severus took notice of the glittering gold title. It was one of the potions books he had assigned to the second years.

Sighing, he stepped from the shade of the entryway – stopped.

The girl rose.

Smile diminishing, the young lad grimaced. Severus turned his head slightly, catching sight of another Gryffindor. Oliver Wood stood stock still. He stared out at the duo from one of the other entries. Hair messy and eyes dark, Oliver gestured boldly to his fellow classmate.

Hastily hugging the lass, the Slytherin lad uncertainly asked with a slightly anxious stutter, "Friends, right?"

"_Always…"_

Eyes briefly closing, Severus opened them to find the pair reluctantly disengaging.

She had expressed it so passionately, so loudly that Oliver from across the way flinched. He stepped into the yard, twigs snapping beneath his athletic limbs. He approached them.

Wood reached out to her.

Sparing no words, Oliver tightly clasped her hand and they dashed down the corridors to class.

The Slytherin boy stared after them, longingly. Brows drawn together, fingers twitching, he spied her potions book. She had forgotten in the rush to pack the hardback away into her satchel. Licking his lips, he bit down slightly. He picked up the volume, thumps gently rubbing the brown leathery material.

Sick of the boy staring unseeingly, Severus firmly called, "Darton, get to class."

The young lad's shoulders tensed. Contemplation ruined, he glanced from the book to his Head of House. Clouds overhead dimmed the courtyard and Darton silently left, presumably to his next class.

Severus remained.

The boy had taken the textbook in hand. Severus did not doubt the young lad desired to see her properly again. He did not doubt that the book was the way the boy would go about it. How often had he done the same _back then_? Water leaking, the strength of the sun diminished entirely, Severus scowled at the upper canopy. Drops trickled from the leaves high above.

He himself turned, forgetting the sight as he wiped rainwater from his face.

Severus stomped sternly through the corridors and towards the dungeons. The _damned duo_ had made him late for his own class. Snarling, as he opened another door, Snape took points from the two houses. He hated those houses.

_This has probably been done so many times, i've not checked. This idea came to me rather simply. I didn't think to write or publish it, but the thought wouldn't go away, so i gave in. I've never written for Severus before, so don't be afraid to hate this. Honestly i don't think i could ever do justice to such a character, but as i said - this wouldn't leave me alone, so it is written. It is done. Please **do** criticise. I love feedback and if i do try to write for Severus again some day then i'd like to know what i need to work on / where i've gone wrong and so on.  
_

_Kind regards,_

_Hallows07_


	2. Chapter 2

**They'll Never Last**

Sneering at the troublesome two as he stalked by, Severus hastily read over the list one last time. The requirements had to be clear. He could not risk the oaf misinterpreting his needs. A rather red-faced first year ran by him. Soles tapping against the glistening flooring, Severus reigned in a mirthless grimace. Scowling instead, he firmly murmured, "Terrorising the students again Peeves?"

Howling, the gay ghost twirled about between the spines of the ceiling. Peeves cackled, "Only the huffy-puffy-pups professor! Not your lot - no! They scuttled away, ha, ha!"

Grinding his teeth, Severus said, "Regardless, as a Professor I am bound to protect all students... Not just my own." His voice wavered slightly, as the remaining few Hufflepuffs cried out at the effects. "You've been collaborating again." Severus droned. The two fiery Gryffindor's that ran by him earlier dashed about his dark eyes. A low hum of knowing bubbled in his chest.

"Oh sniffles away snivy-sevy!" the ghoul cackled.

Glowering, Severus hissed, "Be gone yourself, lest I call Professor McGonagall."

Whining, Peeves grabbed at his head with tightly shut eyes. His cheeks puffing, the ghost moaned indignantly, "I used to have at you! Now - now you pit-pat Peeves out and away!" Whirling, the poltergeist called out as he hurried away, "You'll get yours yet! Nasty, snivelling - snake!"

Snarling, Severus nudged one of the red-faced children. The little critter groaned. "Oh quit your whining and get to the nurse," briskly overlooking the rest of them, he ordered, "All of you!" As he stepped over the wailing Hufflepuffs, Snape sneered, "Ten points from each of you, for incompetence."

Soles tap, tap, tapping against the stone steps, Severus more contently continued his journey to Hagrid's hut. The hay peak of the roof spiralled up toward the early afternoon sun. Yellow against yellow, his glistening eyes focused upon the green grass instead. As they wandered right of the weathered staircase, Severus mistook the vibrancy of her hair.

She twirled before her friends. A rather podgy blond eagerly joined her. They danced, laughing. Very dark haired lass sat between two boys. The three cheered. The blazing girl fell.

Severus withdrew his step. Nose scrunching, he mentally berated himself for almost going to them, assuring her safety. Turning to stare instead at the lake to his left, Severus heavily snorted. Darton fought against two of his fellow Slytherin students. Though they gave the boy an encouraging shove in the direction of the group, the terrified expectation on Darton's visage spoke volumes.

He expected embarrassment. The young lad expected disgust, but above all... Severus quietly sighed. The sound drowned in the early autumn breeze. Darton expected rejection.

Book tightly clasped, Darton's friends dragged him closer to the sandstone staircase. As they came to the threshold, they cheekily commented on the state of his person. They let him go. Darton ran his hand through his scuffed hair, eyes wide as he watched the Gryffindor girl pluck daisies. She sat chatting with her friends, knotting the flowers together in a ring. The dark haired lass tugged on her auburn hair, insisting upon gain the girl's immediate attention. The group gossiped.

Anxiously licking his lips, smoothing his robes as best his could, Darton held the textbook up under his pointed chin. He stepped over the winding staircase, Severus' eyes stalking the tip-toe pace. His friends scuffled with another, racing down the Sharpe hill and towards the edge of the lake.

One of the boys nudged her shoulder. Darton halted, mouth wordlessly gaping as her bright eyes moved over him... Moved passed him. Ecstatically waving, a broad toothy grin puffed her cheeks up. As Oliver rushed down to join them, her cheeks reddened. The rosy hue brought Darton back from fantasy-land. Instead of rushing to meet her, hold her - Oliver stood in his desired place.

She gripped him firmly, pulling him close against her body. Oliver shouted out indignantly as she brushed her hands through his windswept hair. They laughed louder still, as he stole the forgotten daisy chain from her grasp. Oliver crowned her, a little more timidly kissing her cheek.

Darton fingered his own hastily straightened mass, huffing as the group griped at suggestive comments. Though they backed away from one another, their hands remained woven. As Darton drew in a long breath and trailed closer to the Gryffindor's, he overheard.

"I checked the board before coming down," Oliver happily expressed. The group leaned in, listening intently. Darton's back careened, as he also listened. "I made the team!"

They all jumped back. Oliver's enthusiastic voice - victorious tone, travelled far. A resounding roar upheaved from a pack of Gryffindor's laying at the bottom of the hill nearby Hagrid's Pumpkin patch. Replying in kind, Oliver crowed. Shaking his head, Severus aimed to continue to Hagrid's. Darton stood still, petrified by the image before him.

The girl he liked. She admired Quidditch players - Oliver was the biggest, most passionate Quidditch follower Hogwarts had seen for decades. Disheartened, Darton stepped away, textbook lowering from his chest. He was weedy. That was no secret. Darton was not athletic and he detested flying. His elder brother had instilled a deep fear of heights into his heart whilst he was only three. Turning away from the group, the boys of which were fiercely congratulating Oliver, Darton intended to pass back over the stone-step threshold. He would join his friends by the lake.

A vicious glare smeared over Severus' face. Darton cried out. The potions text book skittered across the grass, stained.

The two boys rushed on, ignoring the boy they had knocked down. However, from between Oliver's words and the hair-playing of her best friend, the young red-headed lass Darton adored stepped out to save him. Blood marring the knees of his smart black trousers, Darton grimaced. Wincing alongside him, she tentatively inspected his grazed hands. Darton shuddered as she gently soothed the wounds with a warm breath. Staring wide eyed, he failed to speak.

Her brows furrowed, "Did you hit your head?"

Oliver laughed, retorting, "I'm sure he's fine!" he grabbed the back of Darton's cloak, pulling him up onto his aching feet. "Our friends are expecting an owl, hence their rush." Pointing to the blue sky, Oliver confidently clarified "Just saw one overhead, going towards the tower."

"It's no excuse!" she insisted, "I'm going to nag their ears off until they apologise."

Oliver frowned, "I'm sure there's no need," Severus' fingers twitched towards he wand, as Oliver circled Darton's somewhat quivering form. "You are fine, after all. Aren't you?"

Hastily nodding, pushing the girl's fussing hands away from his scuffed cheek as Oliver's eyes pierced his own dazed gaze, Darton stuttered, "Ye-yes! Truly, I am fine!" His voice left him, as he turned his head to reassure her. They stared at one another and for a moment Severus grew uncertain.

Did this snivelling Slytherin actually, potentially, have a chance?

Oliver pulled her away. "Right," he swiftly said, "Off with you then - back to your friends."

"Ah!" Darton exclaimed. The two girls rose from their front row seats, grasping at their roommate. Oliver bade them to leave, suspiciously eyeing the insignia on Darton's robes.

"If you're planning something-" Oliver firmly said, hand reaching into his own robes for his wand.

"No!" Darton hastily expressed, arms held out in front of him. His focus was not upon Oliver though. Severus almost rolled his eyes at the boy's stupidity. Fully clasping his own wand, Severus readied himself to withdraw fifty points and Wood's newly gained playing privileges as a Quidditch player.

Darton mentally begged for her to stop. Her friends pulled in her arms, as she twisted back to watch the boys. Darton called out, so she could hear, "You left your Potions textbook... The last time we saw each other."

It had been the only time they had seen each other, but the worried lines upon Oliver's face were worth the likely torture he would likely receive later. Pushing either girl away, she jogged back to him, "You have book?"

"Yes," Darton held up his hand. Frowning, he held up the other.

Oliver wrapped an arm round her shoulders, "He's biding time - no doubt he's playing some sort of trick."

"No!" Darton shouted, "I had it!" As she tearfully spun away, shrugging Oliver off, Darton hastily scouted for the dull text among the grass.

"Here! Here it is!" Running up the steps, Darton held the book out. Uncertainly, she took it. Oliver coughed, "We should go see if that owl came."

Staring at the damaged text, she nodded. Darton bit his bottom lip, attempting to think of something to say, something to keep her.

Severus stifled laughter, as Darton stared after the group. The girls ahead discussed the state of his dress in great detail. They asked how they knew him. Oliver chided her for sparing Darton a look, let alone a word. She indignantly huffed, insisting Darton was different. Her eyes caught his stare and before Darton could avert his gaze she mouthed silent gratitude. Her light lips stumbled slightly over the 'tha-', but a wistful sigh escaped him. Smiling, Darton swivelled round on his feet. He tottered down the grassy hill, teetering passed Severus.

"You think you do, but you don't."

Freezing up, Darton slowly comprehended the point. He asked, "How can you be certain Professor? I

Could... I have so much to offer."

"Not in comparison." Severus solidified.

Fears confirmed, Darton showed valour, "I'll just have to do better then. I'm already top of most our classes - I am better than him!"

Sneering, Severus sardonically laughed, "You are not unique in the sense she likes."

"I'll join the Quidditch team! I'll be popular, acquire an accent of sorts and even disown my peers' sir!" Frustrated, Darton sighed, "I'd be as Gryffindor as I could... I'd do anything for her."

Unwilling to see himself as he once was, Severus turned to look at his destination. Hagrid's hut puffed smoke. The oaf was likely going to try and poison people again with his baking. Thinking of avoiding Hagrid's altogether after standing through that familiar display, Severus mournfully confessed, "Loving an illusion like that will ruin you."

Ignoring the confused expression of his student, Severus followed the path down to Hagrid's.

After posting the list of ingredients he would require from the forest Severus wandered aimlessly through the halls of the castle, remembering. They were always there, cloaks swishing and hair flying wildly behind them. Within the walls they wailed. Lips curling grotesquely, Severus hoped. He hoped they wailed. Truly though, their laughter prevailed. The tickle of her breath upon his ear would sway the dark strands of his hair, as James' would taunt him.

Severus could see them still.

James would clasp her hand energetically. She would loudly scream, as he would pull her round and round. They would smile. They would dance.

Gazing out from within the corridor, Severus watched the wind. Leaves rose and Severus sullenly rubbed his eyes as a joint mist wafted through the courtyard.

The two still did...

* * *

_Officially no longer a one shot. I'm being eaten by plot bunnies, so my only choice is to do as i'm told and finish this story. Hope readers enjoy and do let me know your opinions - and where you think the fic might be going. Guessing games can be fun - and i want to know the impression everyone is getting thus far :D_

_Kind regards,_

_Hallows07_


End file.
